


Make Him Notice

by lionlannister



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionlannister/pseuds/lionlannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wants to make Bucky jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Him Notice

The woman's skin was warm under his hand, soft and smooth where his fingers were covered in callouses. She was pretty, fun, and didn't want anything more than one night with him. Her name was Andi and she was pretending she didn't notice he would stare into a corner of the bar everything she wasn't looking at his face. Clint felt bad about using her like this, he missed her smirk whenever she caught him looking away, he was missing a lot of things about her when he caught eyes following him from the shadows. 

Later, when Bucky pushes him against a wall and digs his metal hand into his hip, Clint will grin. "Jealous?" He'll say in that voice that Bucky hates, but actually sends a shiver down his spine. Bucky will respond with his teeth and arms,not trusting words that would betray him if he didn't guard them closely. 

Andi laughed at his joke, something about his dog that wasn't nearly as funny if you thought about it. Leaning in close she whispered in his ear, "You know, if you want to make him jealous, all you had to do was ask. This is the most interesting thing I've done in days," Clint would have tried to pretend she was wrong, like he didn't keep staring into the eyes in the back of the room but why bother? There were a few couples dancing in the middle of the bar, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards them. "Dance, Avenger-boy, it always drives them wild." 

When Clint was panting under Bucky he'd run a hand through his dark hair and arch his back like a dancer, that always did make Bucky moan and dig into him even deeper.

"You're sort of amazing, you know? Another time and I would really have wanted to take you home," Clint whispered in her ear while she twined her arms around his neck and moved her body against his. She laughed like he'd told another joke and shook her head at him, this was far more fun for her than sleeping with him would have been. Bucky looked up from his drink once more, his eyes looked bored at a quick glance, but Clint knew better than that. He saw the way the other man gripped his bottle with his flesh hand, all white knuckled and restrained, nothing of the easy grace he usually wore as an armor. 

Bucky will bite his lip and make Clint cry out under him with need, his legs wrapped around Bucky's hips, trying to make him give Clint want he so desperately wanted from him. "Don't do that again." His voice will be harsh and his fingers will make bruises in Clint's hips, marking him in a secret way that neither of them understand. He'll smile with a bloody lip and roll his hips into Bucky's, nails dragging down his naked back. /So you were jealous/ he'll think, but never say because he isn't ready to think about what that means yet. 

After a few songs Andi smiles and shoots a look to the back of the room before leaving to return to her friends at the bar. "Have fun, Avenger." Clint didn't even have time to move before Bucky was there, scowling at him and crushing his lips in a bruising kiss.


End file.
